During the past year the Center has achieved great improvements in consolidation of its physical facilities; in the addition and growth of a number of laboratory research programs; and in rapid expansion of control programs throughout the entire state. The University has spent $1.2 million in renovation of the University's new quarters which will permit the move of all Center activities, except laboratory research, into a single building. Similarly the University is funding the move of our major laboratory research programs into a single research building. Programs in immunology and viral oncology have been added to the existing activities in cell kinetics, cell analysis, cell membranes, cell differentiation, epidemiology and carcinogenesis. The Center has been highly successful in working with health agencies throughout the state in obtaining legislation creating a statewide cancer registry and a Florida Cancer Plan for control. The Center, because of its excellent computer and biostatistics resources, was awarded the contract to run the state registry. Clinical care continues to place increasing demands upon physicians and this factor puts stresses upon clinical investigators.